Us in A Song
by devi no kaze
Summary: Summary : Fuji found a song which described Tezuka and her wish perfectly. Warning: Grammar error, typos, confusing sentences, Female Fuji, Female Yukimura


**Us in A Song**

Summary : Fuji found a song which described Tezuka and her wish perfectly.

Warning: Grammar error, typos, confusing sentences, Female Fuji, Female Yukimura

It had been two years since the Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair were dating and people were still wondering how in the worlds two beautiful and friendly girls and two stoic, rock-like boys became couples. Many people would think that Yukimura and Fuji would end up with some smart, friendly, joker-like boys who would make them smiled and laughed. Some boys who would take them to amusement parks for a date or double date. Seriously, who would take their girlfriends to Tokyo Public Library for a double date?

Yukimura and Fuji didn't mind of course, because they liked library. There, they could study, read, and take pictures of their beloved boyfriend without their knowing. Thanks to hundreds of large bookcases there. Just like today, our two favourite couples were having a date in a small public library near their houses. They were supposed to write an essay about Meiji Era for their history homework and that was what Sanada and Tezuka were doing. Yukimura and Fuji, however, were sharing an earphone device, listening to some songs from Fuji's phone. In their hands were two books of light romance novels. Suddenly a couple of lyrics caught them off guard.

Yukimura and Fuji shared a look and giggled when they heard those lyrics. They stole a glance at their boyfriends and giggled some more when the boys were looking at them with a puzzle look.

"Do you think we exist in their wildest dream?" Yukimura whispered at Fuji. Fuji opened her blue eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Their wildest dreams?" she asked in a seductive tone. Once again, Yukimura and Fuji giggled crazily.

"Syuki, Yukimura-san, can you please be quiet?" Tezuka whispered. Yukimura and Fuji nodded their heads but they didn't stop giggling. Rolling his eyes, Tezuka closed his book and stood up.

"Let's go." He grabbed his book and Fuji's hands before nodding to Sanada and Yukimura. Fuji waved at Yukimura as she tried to keep up with Tezuka's long stride. Yukimura folded her arms on the table and looked expectedly at the black-haired boy in front of him. Sanada looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Let's get out of this place. I am hungry." Yukimura said, giving him her puppy eyes. Sanada sighed before nodded his head.

"What happened with you and Fuji-san earlier?" Sanada asked once they were out of the book heaven. Yukimura giggled.

"Nothing, just listening to a song which describes you and Tezuka-kun so well." Yukimura said, smiling. Sanada kept silent. Somehow he didn't want to know whatever song his girlfriend and her partner in crime listened. Or maybe he wanted to know and would listen to it...secretly.

With perfect pair...

"What was that?" Tezuka asked as they entered Tezuka's room. Fuji giggled and sat down on the bed.

"What?"

"Your giggling antic with Yukimura-san. I have a bad feeling about that." Tezuka said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Fuji took the glasses from his hand and placed it on the table. Her smaller hand grabbed his strong arm and sat him on the bed. Tezuka raised an eyebrow when Fuji sat on his lap, facing him.

"I was listening to a song." Fuji began. Her slim legs wrapped around Tezuka's waist and her thin arms slowly made their ways around his neck. Tezuka put his hands on her small waist and raised an eyebrow, expecting her to continue.

"Wanna hear the song?" Fuji said, opening her beautiful azure eyes which Tezuka loved so much. Without waiting for his reply, Fuji opened her small mouth and began to sing.

 _He said "Let's get out of this town,_

 _Drive out of the city, away from the crowd."_

 _I thought heaven can't help me now_

 _Nothing last forever, but this is gonna take me down_

 _He's so tall and handsome as well_

 _He's so bad and he does it so well_

 _I can_ _s_ _ee the end when it begins_

 _My one condition is_

 _Say you remember me_ _s_ _tanding in a nice dress_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, ah ha,_

 _wildest dreams, ah-ha_

As Fuji finished the first chorus, Tezuka kissed her lips. Their kiss was simple and sweet at first, until Fuji opened her mouth and it turned a little hotter. Tezuka turned them around and slowly lied Fuji on the bed with him on top of her.

"So... I am handsome and I do it so well?" Tezuka asked, looking at the flushing face of his girlfriend. Fuji grinned.

"Uh huh."

"Really?"

"If you don't believe it, we can prove it together." Fuji said, smiling seductively. His eyes suddenly went darker.

"But only if you say you'll remember me in your wildest dream." Tezuka let out a smirk.

"You'll always in my wildest dream." He said before attacking her neck, making Fuji moaned loudly. Tezuka's hands began to roam her small frame. His right hand caressed his waist while his left hand went down to grab her ass. Fuji moaned louder. Just when the atmosphere was getting hotter...

"KUNIMITSU, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW OR I'LL CUT YOUR YOU-KNOW-WHAT!" Tezuka Ayana's voice shook the big traditional house of Tezuka family. Fuji, who really surprised, immediately pushed Tezuka off the bed. Tezuka fell down from the bed and looked at the still closed door of his room. Both of them were breathing hard. Fuji looked at Tezuka and chuckled.

"Well, I better go to the kitchen to assure your mother that I am fine." Fuji said as she fixed her selves. Tezuka sighed as he watched the door closed. He stood up and put on his glasses.

"Ah, Kunimitsu." He turned around and saw Fuji poked her head.

"My family will go to Chiba this weekend so I am alone at home." She said, smiling meaningfully before closing the door. Inside the room, Tezuka smiled and shook his head.

 **TBC**


End file.
